


Time Boils The Rain

by Novatardis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/pseuds/Novatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geride sadece kırmızı kazağı kalmıştı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Boils The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> ST olarak Time Boils The Rain dinlemenizi öneriyorum.

*

"Sehun, sabah kahvaltı hazırlama sırası bizde, uyuyup her şeyi bana yıkmaya kalkma yoksa Piku Piku'nu camdan atarım!"

Sehun peluşunu Kyungsoo'dan korumak ister gibi daha da sardı.

"Tamam tamam." dedi, Kyungsoo tam inanmamış gibi görünse de odadan çıkıp kapıyı kapadı.

Sehun hyungu çıkınca kendini yatağa bıraktı. Bugünkü dans pratikleri çok zorluydu ve eve girdiklerinde saat gece yarısını çoktan geçmişti.

Esnerken alarm kurmak için telefonunu komidinden aldı. Alarmdan önce tarih gözüne çarparken bir anlığına nefesini tuttu.

_20 Nisan._

Telefonu avucunda sıktı. Çenesi kasılırken derin bir nefes aldı, ardından en son iki hafta önce gelen mesaja baktı.

_Hala mı Sehun-ah? Hala mı cezalandırıyorsun beni? Böyle olsun istemediğimi biliyorsun..._

Mesajı  _ondan_  gelen diğer mesajlar gibi silmeden uygulamadan çıktı.

Ardından sabah kahvaltı hazırlamasına yetecek kadar erken bir alarm kurup telefonunu komidine bıraktı.

Yüzünü duvara döndü. Sehun da böyle olsun istememişti, ilk kez yalvarmıştı hatta.

_Luhan gitme... Lütfen gitme..._

Çarşafı başının üstüne çekip gözlerini kapadı, uykuya dalamayacağını bilerek...

*

"KIM JONGIN KIM JONGIN KIM JONGIN... OH SEHUN OH SEHUN OH SEHUN..."

Hayranların haykırışları arasında platformun önüne geldi. Gözünün ucuyla Kai'yi kontrol etti. Aynı anda bedenlerini büktüklerinde bakışları zemine odaklı, Baby Don't Cry'ın ritminde kıvrıldı.

Beyaz gömleğinin eteği deri pantolonunun belinden kurtulmuştu. Kremamsı teni, sıkı karın kasları hareket ettikçe gömleğin altından görünüyor, hayranlara güzel bir manzara sunuyordu.

Durduğu platform o dans ederken yaklaşık yirmi santim kadar indi, içine su dolmaya başlayınca çığlıklar arttı.

Kendini sırt üstü suya bıraktı, birkaç küçük dönüşle sırılsıklam olduktan sonra koreografiye uygun bir şekilde kalktı. Alnına düşen saçlarını geri iterek hayranlarına döndü.

Lightsticklerin ve gri okyanusun arasında görünen pankartlara baktı dansı devam ettirirken...

Mirandalı bir pankart neredeyse Baby Don't Cry'ın hüznü ile çelişip gülümsemesine sebep olacakken, onun ardında gördüğü HunHan ile yüzü dondu.

İfadesini mümkün mertebe saklamaya çalışır, görmemiş gibi yaparken bakışları yere indi.

Kore'deki hiçbir konserlerinde Luhan'a dair pankart açılmıyordu gittiğinden beri... Bu yüzden Tayland konserinde HunHan pankartı görmeye hazır değildi.

Pankartı kendi tarafından gören Kai'nin ona bakarak dans ettiğini, en yakın arkadaşı için endişelendiğini biliyordu.

Ama dönüp ona bakmadı.

Çünkü bakması kabullenmesi demekti _._

Bu yüzden pankartı görmemiş gibi yaptı, sanki kalbi sızlamamış gibi yaptı, sanki  _Luhan_  hiç olmamış gibi yaptı ve dans etti.

*

Sehun bubble tea içmeye gitmek istiyordu ama Suho ailesine gitmişti. Beagle linedan hiç iz yoktu. Üçünü sabahtan beri gören yoktu. Kai Taemin ile takılmaya gidiyordu, Xuimin hyung ise bubble tea yerine kahveyi tercih ediyordu. Hatta şu an kendine yapıyordu.

Kyungsoo'ya sorduğunda aldığı karşılık ters bir bakış olmuştu. Lay ise hala uykusunu tam alamamış olsa gerek normalde  _kimle_  gittiğini sormuştu. Sonra yaptığı gafı fark etmiş, ama Sehun eliyle önemsiz işareti yapıp odadan çıkmıştı.

Önemsizdi.

Kendi de giderdi.

Ayakkabılarını ayağına geçirdi. Maskesi, güneş gözlüğü ve şapkasını takıp çıktı.

Evden çıktığı anda telefonu titredi.

Lay olduğunu bilerek çıkardı.

_Özür dilerim Sehun, hyung yeni uyanmıştı saçmaladı. Sana yemek ısmarlayacağım üzülme!_

Sehun üzgün değildi ki...

Değildi işte.

Herkes kendisine terk edilen sevgili muamelesi yapıyordu ama öyle değildi. Üstünden aylar geçmişti, Sehun iyiydi.

Eğer yeterince bunu tekrar ederse belki gerçek olurdu.

*

Bütün magazin haberlerinde o vardı. Yeni filmi, albümü...

Başını çevirdiği her yerde Luhan'ın yüzünü görüyordu. İçeriden hyunglarının bağırışı geliyordu. Lay'in bu gece Luhan'ı arayıp desteğini söyleyeceğini biliyordu. Diğer üyelerin tebrik mesajlarını ileteceğini, sonra odasına gelip telefonu uzatacağını, Sehun'un almayacağını...

Sandalyesinden kalktı.

Odanın kapısını kapatıp her ihtimale karşı kilitledi. Ardından tekrar bilgisayara döndü. Kulaklıkları kulağına yerleştirdikten sonra videoya tıkladı.

Saçını değiştirmişti. Yakışmış diye düşündü istemeden... En azından istediği erkeksi stile daha yakındı.

Üzgünce gülümserken Luhan şarkıya girdi. Sesi... Sesini özlediğini kabul edebilirdi. Sözleri takip ederken şarkının filmden çok Luhan'ın kendisine uyduğunu anlarken kalbi burkuldu, dudaklarının arasından bir ses çıkmadı ama...

İzin vermedi çıkmasına...

Akan bir damla yaşı ise usulca kuruladı.

_While al the wounds i carry become my medals, my dream becomes my weapon._

*

Daha geniş bir eve taşınıyorlardı. Bu da eşyaların toparlanması demekti. Her ne kadar Sehun'un odası toparlanmaktan çok dağılma aşamasında olsa da...

Ayağıyla yerdeki yığını devirmeden dolabın üstündeki kutuyu indirmek için tek ayağı üstünde parmak uçlarına yükselirken kolu kitap hariç her şeyi koyduğu kitaplığa çarptı.

Son anda geriye kayıp minik kitaplığın kıyafetlerin üstüne devrilmesini seyrettikten sonra nefesini verdi, kutuyu yavaşça yere bırakıp kitaplığı kaldırdı. Yerine yerleştirecekken duvarın dibindeki kırmızı kazak ile dondu.

Diğer giysilerin arasından kazağı usulca aldı. Aylarca tuttuğu duygular birer birer yüzeye çıkarken bu sefer direnmedi. Gözyaşları yanaklarından süzülürken yüzünü kazağa gömdü.

Aylar geçmişti.

Ama kokusu hala buradaydı.

_"O arkanda sakladığın ne Sehunnie?"_

_Sehun paketi hafif kızararak Lu'ya uzattı._

_"Sevgililer gününde bana bubble tea ve pasta ısmarlamıştın."_

_Luhan tam o an o günün White Day olduğunu hatırlarken gülüşünü karşısındaki gence gösterdi. Sehun biraz gevşerken Lu paketi açtı._

_"Kazak almak istiyorum demiştin."_

_"Ve sen de benim açıldın, teşekkür ederim Sehunnie."_

_Luhan uzanıp Sehun'a sarıldı, hala kazık gibi dikilen gencin yanağına bir öpücük verdikten sonra kazağı diğerlerine göstermek için odadan çıktı._

_Sehun önce öylece dikildi sonra tıpkı filmlerdeki gibi eli yanağına kaydı, olduğu yerde sevinçle zıplarken onu kameraya alan Baekhyun ve Chanyeol'dan habersizdi._

Kazağa daha sıkı sarıldı ama yetmedi. Kokusu buradaydı ama burnunun direği sızlıyordu Sehun'un...

Sarsak adımlarla masasına ilerledi. Telefonu kavradı.

Hala acil aramalarda kayıtlı olan ama aylardır cevaplamadığı numarayı aradı.

"Sehun?"

Hıçkırdı.

"Sehun? Sehun sensin değil mi?"

Şimdi Luhan da ağlıyordu.

"Luhan..."

"Sehun... Sehun özür dilerim seni bıraktığım için özür dilerim Sehun. Sehun ben-"

"Luhan. Seni özledim."

Söylemişti işte.

Ağlamasını bastırmaya çalışırken hiç söylemediği ama yine de söylemek için geç kalmadığı diğer iki kelimeyi söylemek için derin bir nefes aldı.

"Seni seviyorum. Hiç söyleme fırsatım olmamıştı."

"Ben... Ben de seni seviyorum Oh Sehun. Bu rüya değil değil mi? Sesini o kadar özledim ki gerçek olduğuna inanamıyorum hala. Sehun gerçeksin değil mi?"

"O şarkıyı bana söyle Lu."

Hatta birkaç saniye sessizlik oldu, ardından Luhan Medals'ı mırıldanmaya başladı.

Sehun başı yatağa yaslı, özlediği sesi dinledi.

Geride sadece kırmızı kazağı kalmıştı ama giderken Sehun'un nefesini de götürmüştü. Ve aylar sonra Sehun nefes aldığını hissediyordu.

 

_***** _

**Author's Note:**

> HunHan yazarken hep böyleyim, hep biraz yarım... Hep Luhan gidiyor...


End file.
